Sora, Skellington and Santa
by Meta-Knight-Star-22
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and after enjoying his time in the snow, Sora got a visit from his two best friends in his adventures and offered a trip to Christmas town. There, he meets up with Jack Skellington and Santa Claus, where he embarks on a special job on the night before Christmas.


In Destiny Islands, snow began to pour from the sky as it was the 24th of December; Christmas Eve. It was a really rare sight to see the snows of winter reveal in a hot tropical climate like Destiny Islands.

While the adults were spending their last day of Christmas shopping, the young teenagers were too busy frolicking in the smaller island. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka ran across the beach covered by an ocean of white, just like what they did when they returned to their home. Various trails of their boots connected behind, as the cold waves of the sea covered them, leaving them as small puddles.

As the three raced across the beach, three more teens were also enjoying their time in the snow. Those were Sora, Riku and Kairi, three best friends who were building a snowman.

"A bit more snow over here for the head. Don't want to make it look like it has a small brain!" Sora said, smoothing a patch of snow across the side of its head.

"Good thing we're not using our clothes, right Sora?" Riku chuckled. "Remember when you dressed yours in the snowman building contest, and then you had to stay in front of the fire throughout the whole night?"

As Kairi giggled at Sora's embarrassed blush, she placed a big rock in front of the snowman's face for a nose. Instead of using their own clothes to dress the snowman, they used various natural objects. Riku and Kairi used stones and sticks for the snowman's eyes and arms, and Sora dug deep into the snow to find something for an accessory.

As his mittens attacked the white substance, they soon retreated upon seeing a different type of snow... with a different type of colour.

"Whoa!" Sora jumped and landed, looking at Riku with a shocked expression. "Riku, did you just...?"

As Riku glanced at what Sora was accusing him for, his expression instantly became like Sora's and he waved both gloved hands in front of him.

"What?! Sora, no! That's not what you think it is! It's sand! You must have dug a little deeper than you thought."

Raising a brow, Sora sat up and went back to the substance that was actually sand underneath. Phew. And he thought it was something else!

Finding exactly what he needed, the bundled-up brunette ran straight back to the snowman and placed on top of its head.

"A fine flat hat for our little breezy buddy!" Sora said, hands behind his head and grinning. A snowball then collided into the back of his head, and he sharply turned his head behind.

"Who threw that?!" he exclaimed, before another landed into his chest. Kairi and Riku were hiding behind separate snow-covered palm trees. Though they tried to be hidden, their puffy coats sticking out. Sora smirked and fashioned out a pair of snowballs. "Hey, watch out! Heartless!"

"WHAT?!" Both the silverette and redhead poked their heads out in shock and preparation to fight. They weren't expecting to see Sora launch a snowball at Riku's face and the other at Kairi's.

"Oh, that's it! You just called in the big guns!" Riku yelled as he scooped up some snow and started to pursue his rival.

Kairi however was too busy giggling than joining in the retribution by Riku. He managed to dunk to the snow upon Sora's head, sending him to the ground.

The Princess of Heart burst out laughing, hiding her amusement behind two pink gloves. But was she that amused to laugh at her friend who didn't move a muscle...?

"... Sora?"

No answer.

"Sora?"

Still no answer...

"SORA!" Riku yelled, quickly sliding onto his knees near to Sora's head and gripping his body in order to turn him over. "Speak to me, dude!"

Like trying to get blood from a rock. No answer came from the younger Keyblade wielder's lips; Riku gave it to him that hard, didn't he?

"... Sora...?" Was he really out cold on Christmas Eve?

"Gotcha!" Immediately, a flash of blue darted from the snowy surface and tackled Riku to the ground. Kairi released a huge sigh of relief, and then pouted for Sora's little trick. Scaring the wits out of her, on a day before the Yuletide day!

"Ack!" Riku grunted, as hands went to grab the younger boy's shoulders. "Sora, you snake! You pulled the wool over my eyes!"

"Yep! Out cold out in the cold, who would have thought?" Sora cheered, as he rolled and tumbled with the silverette across the snow. Riku was normally the strongest, so he had Sora pinned down to the ground, both hands to his chest. "Pinned ya."

Sora was too busy laughing and he patted Riku's shoulders. "Okay, let me up." he said, as his friend got up and pulled him up without a struggle.

Kairi tilted her head and giggled cutely at the two boy's antics. Without a worry in her mind, she outstretched her arms as if she was going to give someone a hug, but instead fell onto her back. Arms then flapped up and down, the same with her legs going together and apart, and as soon as she was finished, she made a perfect snow angel.

Both Sora and Riku watched her perform this small activity and mirrored her each side. The brunette was the one to finish as he was often the quickest. Then, as they all got up, they saw the three snow angels fashioned out in a row, with the hands intertwined.

But then, the three began to feel a sudden chill inside themselves and shivered like spectres. During their playful performance at making cherubs, snow got caught in their coats and were currently attacking their skin with an icy chill. Cold water dripped down their arms, which made Sora the only one to shake his limbs in a ludicrous way.

Kairi giggled at his dance. "You're all right there, Sora? By this rate, you'll win the dancing competition without any struggle."

Sora laughed at her joke. "Nah, I'm okay. Just freezing to my flesh, that is."

He pulled out his Keyblade and yelled "FIRE!" causing a circle of flames to overcrowd him and also to give warmth.

"Sora! Watch where you're aiming your magic!" Riku yelled as he jumped out of the way, same as Kairi.

"Whoops, sorry!" Nervously giggling, he put his weapon away.

So, the three began to make their way back to the main island, followed by the others, by trudging through the heavy snow. After catching the ferry back to the main island, the three bade their goodbyes with the others and departed to their homes, where festive lights illuminated each and every one.

Sora was well familiar with the people of Destiny Islands but had no time to converse with them due to the half-price and discount deals that nearly every product bare.

Sora went to his house and knocked on the door, where he was greeted by his mother.

"Sora!" Like every other day where there was heavy rain or sun, Sora's mother would always enclose her son into a big hug and drag him inside. "Are you freezing cold? You must be perished! I knew I should have given you an extra layer!"

Rolling his eyes, he hugged her back, feeling warmth inside of his chest that melted away that freezing feeling he received outside.

After taking off his winter clothes, he followed her to the kitchen where she cooked some hot boiling vegetable soup. Sora thanked her genuinely and sat down, taking small sips to savour every last warmth.

Sora's mother smiled warmly, taking the bowl once he's finished and replaced it with a plate of gingerbread cookies.

"Thanks mom!" he chirped and suddenly was wolfing down a cookie, feeling the taste of ginger root and honey flow through his system.

Chuckling to herself, she washed his bowl and smiled as she heard the satisfied moans from her son.

"Mom!" he said, mouthful of cookies. "D'ya, do you think that it's okay to go outside?"

"Sora, why do you want to go back in the freezing cold?"

"Because I want to spend some last minute fun in the snow before I hit the way until Christmas." he said, smile not leaving his features.

His mother would refuse to allow him to leave, but she couldn't blame him for his enthusiasm when a change of weather occurs. "Of course, Sora. Go ahead, but don't come crying when you receive a frostbite."

Mouth breaking into a grin, he hopped out of his chair and took one last cookie for the road. He wore his thick coat, wooly hat, mittens and leather boots. While attempting to put one on, he backtracked into the wall and fell back.

Clumsy as he always is, he left his house yelling his farewell to his mother and saw the snow return to the neighbourhood. The weather outside was freezing, but Sora couldn't care less.

As he scurried down the paths, the brunette took a spin across and watched the sparkling snowflakes flow through his fingertips and attach to the stray locks of his mane. In time, heavier snow began to softly rain from the pale skies covered in a barrage of clouds.

Though Sora was freezing, he could say that he suffered worse; the journeys of climbing up the steepest mountain in the Land of Dragons with only his jacket and shorts were perilous, so he needn't worry.

Looking up, he smiled softly at the snow, and even an illuminating one coming from the distance. In fact, it looked too huge for a snowflake, and was it flashing all types of colours? Was it his imagination or was it a flying disco...?

It was none other than the Gummi Ship, flying towards the beach in order to land. A look of surprise crossed Sora's face, but replaced by one of amazement. Whenever there was a Gummi Ship, there were his three friends.

And those two appeared at the open hatch, the court magician Donald and the captain of the royal guard Goofy.

A quick chilled babbling came from the duck's bill, as snow attacked his nostrils which caused him to sneeze. "Guh-Goofy! Do you think we'll find Sora here?! It's so cold that even my ice magic wouldn't be able to overpower it!"

"Uhhh, I think so, Donald! Ya know Sora, he'll be out here in tha snow buildin' all snow people an' all that!" he chuckled as his big gloved hand shielded his eyes to try and locate the boy through the mini snowstorm.

"Looking for me?"

"WAK!"

A thump on the ground, and Sora was laughing. "Did I scare you?"

"What?! No! I wanted to do a snow angel!" the mallard magician yelled as his hands and webbed feet scattered against the snow.

"SORA!" Instantly the dog had the boy enclosed in his arms, obviously excited to see his friend again. It has been quite a while since he last seen him.

"Goofy?" Smiling softly, Sora hugged him back and once feeling the ground below, he stood and helped Donald up.

"What you guys doing here?"

"Well, Sora," Donald started off. "we just popped down for a visit! Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

"Ain't ya enjoyin' tha snow, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Nodding, he smiled as the snow began to trail against his shoulders. He outstretched his arms, rain of white beginning to soften.

"Y'know,..." Goofy said, scratching his chin. "This here reminds me of that Halloweeny place. Remember when it snowed one time?"

"Yeah... I do remember that." Now, an idea began to spark inside the boy's mind; an adventurous idea, a spectacular idea! The boy had an adventurous spectacular idea!

"How about we go to Christmas Town?"

Both Goofy and Donald perked up their heads like meerkats, surprise tainting their features, and the only one who changed their expression was Goofy. "Hmmm?" One elbow rested in his palm as the other scratched his chin. "Y'know, that don't seem like a bad idea."

"What? Goofy? Are you sure about that?" Donald asked, looking at the captain canine. "What if Jack joins us and... you know how excited he got in there?"

"Then, we'll steer him the other way!" Sora reassured Donald, grin never leaving his cute features.

"Well, if you're certain about that, then I guess one little visit couldn't hurt..."

Before Sora could board, he stopped instantly and remembered what would happen if his mother heard of him leaving without permission. Even though he could protect himself with a Keyblade, he was only fifteen-years-old and he should receive approval by a legal parent or guardian.

"Just hold up for a sec."

Returning home, he called for his mother and asked her with pleading puppy dog eyes if he could journey with Donald and Goofy to Christmas Town.

His mother held her hands over her hips as she looked at the boy who was practically pleading to go on one of his little adventures. Releasing a sigh, she shook her head slowly.

"Sora,... you are my son so I want you back before the stroke of Christmas morning, not even a second more." she said, looking into her son's big blue eyes. "AND I want you to act your finest if you meet Father Christmas. Remember that he bares a naughty list." A smirk grew on her face as she drew him into a goodbye hug.

Sora left his house and returned to the Gummi Ship, taking off after strapping himself in. Soon, they passed by many planets and Sora wondered if any of the inhabitants were preparing and enjoying Christmas.

Passing through the oceanic space, the Gummi Ship approached a strange planet that closely resembled a pumpkin, but if one should look on the top, snow and festive lights could be found.

Donald piloted the Gummi Ship to land softly amongst the snowy top of the Yuletide Hill. As soon as the hatch opened, the three began to take on their forms;

While Sora bared his vampire form from Halloween Town, he was clothed in a big black Santa suit and hat to match his style of black clothing. Donald was a clumsy-looking snowman with childlike clothing and Goofy was a cartoonish anthropomorphic reindeer.

"Nice looks, you guys." Sora complimented as he departed the stairway and skipped the last couple of steps to land in the snow. Breathing out a sigh of content, his mouth broke into a huge grin as he saw the small village of Christmas Town down the hill.

As his friends jumped and clumped down the staircase, they all prepared to approach the village... but wasn't the door leading to Halloween Town open...?

"JACK!"

A tall thin figure who wore a lanky Santa Claus outfit jumped from his kneeling pose as he was just digging in the snow. Once seeing the one who yelled his name, the mascot of the eerie holiday grinned with his stitch-like mouth.

"Why, Sora! Donald and Goofy too!" Jack said with his enthusiastic tone. "Merry Christmas!"

Sora however was not buying it; arms crossed and foot tapping, he looked at the skeleton with a skeptical look.

"You can cut the act, Jack. I know what you're up to. You're spying on Christmas Town to intervene with Santa's job, aren't you?"

"Don't lie to us, Jack!" Donald yelled, pointing accusingly at the skeleton with a stick arm. "You're here to mess around, aren't you?!"

"What? No! No, I'm not! I'm not planning anything disastrous! I learned my lesson before!" he said, bony fingers pointing up in an act of his defence.

Sora was about to further accuse him before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know Sora, maybe this time Jack isn't gonna cause anything in Christmas Town. He has learned his lesson."

"Hmm..." Jack can be quite untrustworthy with his schemes and plans, due to past experiences of taking control of the Heartless and attempting to take control of the festive holiday. But do people deserve a second, or third chance, even on Christmas?

"So, if you aren't planning to ruin Christmas, then what are you doing here... especially in that outfit?"

Jack twiddled his thumbs, saying, "You see, Sora... the Mayor is planning another Halloween scheme, and I comprised to allow some golems made out of snow..." He had to play his cards right. "So I bumped into Christmas Town to find a pinch of snow for the Doctor to build some."

Remembering about his attire. "Oh, and this? I wanted to relive the time where I pretended to be Sandy Claws, but I assure you! I don't plan to steal his holiday!"

As long as he gave his word, Sora could trust him. But better safe than sorry, he would keep an eye on him in case he would allow his 'Christmas-y' instincts get the better of him.

"May I ask what are you three doing here?"

"Donald, Goofy and I are spending some time here to have some fun. Before Christmas Day, that is."

"May I join you?"

"Well, of course. As long as you promise to stay out of the way of the toy-making!"

All four walked down the snowy hill and entered the Candy Cane Lane of Christmas Town. Sora felt the joy build up in his chest, caused by the festive lights, the snow and the sights of the childlike elves frolicking in the snow.

Jack observed them throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads, noticing to how the style of Christmas Town was different to Halloween Town. But, the two locations live together in one world; one's festive, one's freaky.

Donald and Goofy overlooked the snowmen being built by small towers of elves; the duck wishing that he had more of a taller and probably more focused form.

Dodging a snowball, Sora laughed and began to join them, making sure to not trample the penguins.

There were so many attractions in the village, with clockwork polar bears and strange sleighs with wheels, clockwork train going across the hills, ice skating for all to enjoy and the merry-go-round that was fixed after his last visit.

Sliding across the ice with one foot, he spun gladly across as various elves cheered and laughed with glee. Sora's gloved hand snatched a whale ride of the roundabout and gently rotated.

Soon, he slid towards the entrance of Santa's house as the other three continued to play in the snow. Resting a hand on the door to stabilise himself, he opened the door and wiped his boots across the 'welcome home' mat.

He entered the sitting room, with a huge armchair covered by a snake-like list of the children of the world. Portraits of Santa Claus and Mrs Claus of their vacations other than the North Pole or even the South Pole.

"Sora?" a deep voice came from the side, causing the boy to flinch.

"Santa Claus!" His gaze snapped towards him, and a nervous smile replaced his surprised expression. "I've been good! I've been a really good boy this year!"

"Aah, Sora." Santa wasn't as grumpy as he usually was. Not with Jack around. "Merry Christmas to you, and my best wishes to Donald and Goofy, and to your family and friends as well. Have you been helping around the house lately?"

"Y-yeah! I've helped with the preparations for the Christmas tree, the decorations and lights, uhh, cooking some cookies and mince pies..."

"My my my, young man. You have been behaving yourself this year." he said. "And I hope you're leaving out some of those sweets for me." He chuckled as well.

"So, how has the holidays been for you?" He asked.

"Quite enjoyable, thank you for asking. Everybody's been quite nice this year without a sight of a single naughty child on my list."

"Oh, really?" he asked curiously. "Everyone?"

"Well, apparently one little boy I saw on the list was nearly convincing enough to be on the empty naughty list."

"Who?!"

Taking the list with his gloved hand, Santa stared down at the bottom of the list. "A boy who denies any knowledge of my existence, named Riku."

"Ohh..." Well, that had to be expected. He was informed of the fact when he first met him in his adventure in Christmas Town. He was glad that Santa didn't bring up the fact that Sora told everyone he didn't believe in Santa Claus at the age of eight.

"But, like I said, he is on a really thin thread and one more fault, he would be on the naughty list and receive nothing but coal in his stocking."

Cringing as he left to his workshop, Sora caught sight of Mrs Claus washing the dishes. "He doesn't really give children coal, does he?"

"Of course not, sweetie. He gives them presents as he couldn't bare to see a child sad on Christmas Day."

With a tad smile, Sora decided to follow Santa Claus through the small corridor and opened the door that lead to the Toy Factory.

As he expected, elves were busy making the toys for young children and placing them on monorails for other employees to either improve or send them away to be wrapped. Some were filling up the stockings with small presents and sweets, while others cleaned Santa's sleigh as red as a freshly-grown cherry and organise the reindeer to their places.

"Whooaa..." Now Sora was amazed to see the workshop in action, and was eager to see the rest.

And that's when his friends came in to join Sora.

"So, this is what happens inside his workshop during Christmas Eve?" Donald said, amazed by the rate the elves went.

Jack was amazed by all this, having only entering the workshop to stop Oogie Boogie and his cronies from destroying Santa Claus and the presents. Currently, there was only one more night until Christmas morning, causing the elves to work their little shoes off.

As Sora saw how Jack's empty eyes began to widen, he put on a no-nonsense expression. "Jack..."

"Yes?" Did he snap him out of a trance? He had better not been in one otherwise he would owe some explaining to do.

"Jack Skellington?" Santa had caught sight of the mascot from the other side and worry began to consume him. "What are you doing here? And in that copy of my suit?"

"Oh, Mr Claus!" Jack said with glee, hoping that he would give off a good expression to someone he almost haunted with his wrongdoings in the past. "Pay no heed towards me, for I am only visiting Christmas Town with my good friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy here!"

"Hmm... if I spy one single snake or spider in these stockings-"

"You'll see nothing of the sort!" Cue the big smile he gave.

"Good, then. I trust you." Then he turned towards his sleigh, where the rest of the cute reindeer were being put into place and strapped in with harnesses. Good thing they weren't skeletal reindeer instead.

"Excuse me, Santa Claus?" Sora asked, as the festive mascot turned around. "Do you need help around the workshop?"

"Hmm," scratching his beard as he thought about the available position. "I do suppose you four can help in the Wrapping Room. The Shipping and Receiving Room is already chocked up with employees but none too much are in the other room. Why don't you help out there?"

With a nod and a skip in his step, Sora entered the room of the Toy Factory where the elves wrap the presents. Once finding various wrapped boxes, he thought that placing them in the hatches wouldn't be quick enough.

So what did he do that he performed in the second battle with Lock, Shock and Barrel?

He summoned his Keyblade and started swinging it side-to-side, whacking the boxes like a golf balls into the open hatches where they would automatically wrap the chosen gifts for the children.

Even Donald and Goofy jumped in to help, along with Jack who used his long slick arms and spider-like acrobatic moves to throw the presents into the openings. Donald and Goofy both worked together, with each throwing one present to another.

However, once they finished, only three stood; the brunette Keyblade wielder, the festive skeleton and the former-dog currently-reindeer. So where was Donald?

"SO-RA!" Muffled screeches could be heard inside an oddly-shaped tall present, which was shaking and stirring in its standing position.

"Donald!" Sora screamed as he desperately ran to rip and tear off the wrapping paper like a little kid who was excited on Christmas Day. He didn't want Donald to suffocate!

A yellow bill stuck out to breathe, as the paper was separated for the freedom of the feathered friend.

"Sora! Watch where you're aiming that wrapping paper at me! I could have suffocated in there!"

"Oh, sorry Donald!" Sora said, grinning nervously. "Guess I gotta wrap things up, huh?"

Head turned bright-red as steam began to show, showing deep deep anger from the pun. Soon, Donald exploded into a jumping mallard maniac screaming rants that nobody could understand.

"What is going on here?!"

As Donald stopped his mental outburst, all of them looked over at Santa Claus who looked quite surprised from all the racket.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Santa... well, we, uh, finished the paper and kinda got a bit, uh, carried away, uh-"

"I see that you're already finished. My, oh my, that was quick." chuckling, Santa wandered back to the Shipping and Receiving Room. "Come. You're just in time to see me leave."

Returning to the other room, Sora saw that the machines were off as the elves were gathered outside in Candy Cane Land around Santa's sleigh carrying a huge sack of presents.

Santa congratulated all of his hard-working employees for a good job well done and gave his special thanks to his new helpers, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack Skellington. All four were proud of themselves for the rapid wrapping.

But before Santa could actually step into the sleigh, another idea came into Sora's mind. He pulled Jack down to whisper into his ear, and the Pumpkin King replied with a nod and big smile.

"Pardon me, Mr Claus, but may I ask for a favour by chance?" Jack gave no time for him to say, as Sora smirked behind him with arms crossed.

"Is it possible to give us a grand tour around the sky?"

"A what?" Now, this was quite confusing. What did he mean by a grand tour?

"What Jack meant to say," Sora stepped in. "is that if it is all right, Santa Claus, could we join you in delivering the presents?"

A series of gasps echoed throughout the crowd of elves; no-one aside from them or Jack has ever asked to assist him during the night? Even Santa was astonished by the question. Bringing the young teen who helped him a couple of times in the past and today in the Wrapping Room.

"I... don't know, Sora... You have been a big help in wrapping the presents but I don't know if you could help. I mean, have you ever delivered presents before in your life?"

"Well,... mostly information and other knickknacks in my adventures, but I assure you, Santa, that I would give it my greatest shot ever!"

After a few minutes of thinking, Santa Claus eventually agreed and Sora had both clenched fists in happiness, as Goofy jumped for joy.

Santa climbed inside of his sleigh and sat in the middle, where Sora and Jack sat on both sides so he could steer with the reins.

"Hey, what's he doing out of his harness?" an elf asked as he pointed at the clumsy reindeer, who was standing on both hind legs.

"Uhhh, me?"

"No! It's not a normal reindeer! It's only Goofy, my friend!"

"Goofy? There was never a reindeer called Goofy. Is he a new recruit?" an elf asked.

"Maybe it's like with Rudolph that he had a shiny nose and was mocked for it, only he's really clumsy?" one guessed.

"Guys!" Sora said. "He's NOT a recruit! He's only a reindeer who knows how to talk and is my friend!"

Chuckling to himself, Goofy got into the sleigh along with Donald. Both went into the seats behind in front of the humongous sack, as there was enough room for the both of them.

With a flick of his reins, the sleigh was put into motion and they were sliding away from the workshop. In seconds, Sora saw the reindeer begin to take flight as the bells in their reins jingled softly about. Gripping on the bar, he felt the pit inside of him lower at the feeling of the sleigh departing from the ground.

Goofy yelled his trademark holler, while Donald screeched and Jack cheered in delight. All but Santa were releasing screams of either amazement or astonishment, as he was already adjusted to this job of his.

And then the entire trip went from there, with the sleigh parked at one roof in a professional way, and Santa Claus going from chimney to chimney delivering presents for all children to receive. Even the houses that don't bare a chimney weren't a problem for Santa, as he is a wielder of magic to temporarily manifest one. And down he went.

Sora held a pile of presents, accompanied by his friends, and followed Santa in a line along the roof. They passed each present to Santa as he made his yearly trips down the chimney. Jack looked down one chimney and remembered when he sabotaged the festive holiday by throwing in various horrific and intimidating toys that instead entertained the children, frightened them. He may have been a good Santa if he actually tried.

During one of the trips to another set of houses, one however gave one and fell headfirst into a chimney. Sora and Goofy tried the utmost best to hide their snickers as they each grabbed onto a webbed foot and pulled out a rather sooty duck.

Sora got the chance to join Santa and rested a few presents near the tree without getting a simple speck of spot on his suit. Jack got his share of turns and carefully placed some small wrapped gifts into the stockings each dangling above the fireplace. After Donald acted quietly during his turn, Goofy went but had to leave due to a loud clumsy fall after delivering the presents.

Time passed on and soon it was time to go back home. Santa offered to take Sora back to Destiny Islands, as the boy made a mental note that he had a curfew. The sack was already half-empty so there might be some spare presents for Sora and the gang.

Santa landed the sleigh on the beach of Destiny Islands, and Sora opened the small door to exit. After he slowly returned to his original form, he turned to see Santa and his friends.

"Thank you, Santa Claus, for giving me the opportunity to help you." he said, bowing his head once.

"No, no, no. Thank you, Sora, for helping me out tonight. Thanks to you and your friends, I've beaten my yearly record of all time."

Sora smiled. "Hey, may I ask why can't you deliver the presents to my house?"

Santa chuckled at his question. "Sora, I can't do that when children such as yourself are awake!"

"Yeah, we must be sleepin'." Goofy said, echoed by Donald.

"You know, I'm glad that Donald and Goofy stopped here for a visit because I wouldn't have ever had the best Christmas of my life." Sora truthfully said.

Donald smiled warmly and Goofy rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, shucks. Gosh guys, I'm speechless!"

"We'll visit tomorrow, Sora!" Donald quacked, wanting to see his friend another time.

Sora laughed and lifted his hand to shake Santa's and of course Jack's hands to thank them again.

"May we meet again, Sora!" Jack said as he took a quick glance at the reins held gently by Santa. Gaze leaving for a brief second, he easily snatched them and gave a large flick. "On Rudolph and all, MUSH!"

Within a flash, they were off and Sora jumped back in surprise, to see the sleigh quickly take off like a rocket. Goofy's scream overwhelmed the others.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Jack yelled.

"And to all, a good cheeeeeerrrrrrr!"

A flash of the star and they were already gone from Destiny Islands. Feeling the inside all pumped up, Sora darted back to the small town as fast as he could. He saw that the town was already empty and all small corner shops were closed down for the night. He approached his house and opened it, carefully making sure that he wouldn't make a single erupting sound in case his mother was asleep.

Taking off his coat and accessories, he rested them against a chair and entered the kitchen. Once turning on a light, he jumped back with a slight shock.

"Merry Christmas, Sora." His mother said, approaching her son to hug him gently.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Sora yelled happily and hugged her back excitedly.

She sat Sora down on a chair and listened to each and every detail of his adventure in Christmas Town. From his meeting with two famous mascots to his involvement of wrapping the presents for all kids to receive, finishing off with a ride and job of assisting Santa once again.

"My, my Sora, you have been quite a good boy today, haven't you?" she said, laughing warmly and looking over to see his gleeful expression on his cute visage.

After a few more minutes, she decided that it was time for bed and gave Sora a mug of hot chocolate for bed.

Sora slid his arms around her waist and hugged her, wishing "Good night, Mom. Merry Christmas."

The taller brunette smiled warmly, wrapping her slender arms around her little man and pulling him close to her chest, allowing her fingers to slide through his brown spiked locks.

"Merry Christmas, honey. I shall see you in the morning." Kissing his forehead, she released and watched him leave the kitchen.

Sora climbed up the staircase and once in his own bedroom, plopped immediately afterwards onto his own bed, snoring.

And 'twas the 25th, the day of Christmas, with bells beginning to play gently through the town of Destiny Islands as snow remained even over the beach.

One of his eyes opened before both revealed his huge oceanic hues. The boy darted up and ran down the stairs, making his destination the living room.

And that's when he saw a pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree, and the hugest grin appeared on his face until it was comparable to the Cheshire Cat.

He saw a letter that was marked with his name and he opened it. Seeing a card with a picture of a Keyblade, he read the message.

'To Sora, thank you a thousand for assisting last night. You deserve an extra thanks for your help. From Santa Claus.'

Sora had a confused look by the mention of an 'extra thanks' and looked further underneath the tree. There, he saw a finely-wrapped flat crimson patched present topped with a blue ribbon. He took it out of the tree and opened up the wrapping paper, and gasped at what he saw.

It was a certificate, concealed behind glass and in a golden frame, where it was titled 'Santa's Little Helper. a huge congratulations to his involvement in our services.' and underneath it was titled, 'Sora, a true Christmas boy.'.

"Having fun with your little accomplishment?" An arm was wrapped around his shoulders warmly, the soft voice as silk heard in his ear.

Sora nodded as a few salty tears poured down his eyes. "Yeah... Mom..." He was turned slowly to be enveloped in his mother's arms, as they held him while giving soft circulating rubs to his back.

A knock on the door, but Sora remained in his mother's embrace, before releasing himself to answer the door. Kairi and Riku were there to wish Sora a happy Christmas, to he meekly responded.

Only Kairi noticed his strange change of demeanour as he was always so cheerful. "Sora, are you all right?"

He left and soon returned with the framed certificate to show them. Lifting it up, he could have sworn that he heard Riku's bottom jaw drop, seeing the huge accomplishment this boy received.

"Sora... How was...?"

"Sora! You saw... Santa Claus?" Kairi asked, her eyes widened until they were wide as dinner plates. A nod was the answer.

"I thought he wasn't real..." Riku nervously pulled his collar. "I thought..."

"You thought that a guy like me wouldn't help him on Christmas Eve?" Sora jokingly asked him.

"You went to Christmas Town and saw Santa Claus without taking me?" Kairi asked, pouting rather cutely as she did.

"Well,... those and... ridinghissleighanddeliveringthepresentsaswell-"

"AND you rode in his sleigh?!" Riku asked with a look of shock across his face. He couldn't believe this! His own rival got the chance to meet the man he thought was a folktale like the mysteries he thought in the strange cavern he saw a year ago? He should consider himself lucky that he didn't get any coal.

After a moments of awkward silence, Sora broke it by putting on an encouraging smile. "Do you guys want to join me?"

Both his best friends gasped, looked at eachother and answered with nods and smiles. The Gummi Ship was seen arriving in the sky, and so Sora took both of his friends' hands and left.

"Mom! I'm going to play with my friends! I'll open the presents later!"

The boy yelled happily, taking his friends to meet the man who gave him the greatest experience any kid could get on Christmas.

 **Well,... here it is! My second fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts involving Christmas overall!**

 **I enjoyed writing this fanfiction and brought back memories writing A Kingdom Hearts Christmas, a week before the day of Christmas Day. I tried to not make this like the one I wrote last year, so I gave it a different plot with instead of a Secret Santa, having a meeting with Kris Kringle himself, the one-and-only!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and wish you a happy new year as well. We welcome 2016 to our world!**


End file.
